


Eat Shit

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Kaiji
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endou makes Kaiji an offer he wishes he could refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request:  
> "endou x kaiji  
> fetish: poop fetish"

“Anything?”

Kaiji gulped and nodded reluctantly.

“Alright then,” Endou got up from his desk, “I’d like you to eat shit.”

Kaiji gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. “Then what the hell did I sign that contract for?!”

“That wasn’t intended to be a figure of speech,” Endou said, thoughtfully inhaling his cigarette and exhaling, “I want to see you eat my shit.”

Kaiji opened his mouth and closed it, staring down at his sneakers. He couldn’t believe it, of all the things—wasn’t the offer of prostitution bad enough? Lady Luck might have had it in for him all his life, but he never knew how badly she wanted to make his life a living hell until now.

“You know you can’t back out of this now. Your ass is mine until you—”

“I know goddammit, shut the hell up and let me take this in!”

“What is there to take in? I take a shit, you eat it. The more you linger on this, the harder the actual thing’s going to be. Why not get it over with now?”

Again Kaiji opened his mouth and closed it. He was right…but hell, he was going to be consuming this man’s fecal matter. How could he do anything but delay the event?

He shook his head in defeat, still refusing to make eye contact with the loan shark. “A-alright. Let’s get it over with.”

Though his eyes remained staring at the floor, Kaiji knew Endou was grinning wickedly at his submission. He heard the man get up from his desk and leave the room, going to the restroom, undoubtedly.

When Endou arrived back, it wasn’t the creaking of the door Kaiji noticed first but the horrible, horrible smell of Endou’s shit. He coughed and sputtered, clamping one hand over his mouth and one over his nose.

Endou now stood in front of him presenting a thick, brown lumpy strip on a white glass plate. A fork and knife sat on either end of the plate.

“Thought I’d try to make it look at least a little appetizing to you,” said Endou, grinning harder than ever. The smell didn’t seem to affect him at all, and Kaiji refused to think of the implications of that.

Endou pulled the hand Kaiji was using to cover his mouth and forced it under the plate. “Dig in.”

Kaiji didn’t waste any time. Before Endou could take a seat back at his desk, he grabbed the piece of shit and stuffed it in his mouth. He chomped on it, trying to get it to touch his taste buds as little as possible, but that all became null and void when the overwhelmingly hideous smell was suffocating his nostrils. He had no idea what this tasted like, he didn’t want to think about it. His eyes began to water.

Endou chuckled. “Should’ve used the fork and knife. Would’ve been a lot easier to take it a piece at a time, eh?”

Kaiji wanted to tell him to shut up, but that was a hard task to accomplish when your mouth was full of shit. And he sure as hell didn’t want to risk bits of Endou’s feces getting caught on his clothes. He settled instead for a hard glare, but that just made Endou reach down and unzip his pants instead.

You sick fuck! I hope you go to hell! he thought furiously to himself.

Between the sounds of Endou moaning as he pleasured himself, Kaiji’s eyes stinging and watering, the horrible, horrible smell of the man’s shit, and said shit currently occupying his mouth, Kaiji just wanted to throw up. Or better yet, just spit that piece of shit in Endou’s face. Fuck the money, it wasn’t worth this level of degradation. And yet he continued to chew, swallowing tiny bits in between.

When he finally finished the piece of shit he immediately ran to the bathroom, pumping soap into his hands to wash the filth from it. Then he pumped another puddle into his hand and popped it in his mouth, as though he could truly cleanse his mouth of any traces of Endou’s shit with it. It tasted terrible, though it was vastly preferable to what he’d been eating.

He then realized he forgot to pick up the money, but could he really go back and face that man? Right now he wanted to do nothing but drink mouth wash day in and day out.

A day later he received his money. It ended up being twice the amount Endou agreed to. Maybe Lady Luck didn’t hate him—maybe she was just a sadist.


End file.
